Green Tea 2
by Louddragon
Summary: Sequel to Green Tea. After an easy mission resulting in a mistake Raven begins to close herself up again, shutting herself out from even Beast Boy. How will he cope? Can he use his persuasive skills to bring her out again? What shocking secret will her emotions bring forward? BBRae all the way! One-Shot.


**Note: This is a sequel, please read Green Tea FIRST. I promise it is worth your while, (says my readers). **

To Hedwigpotter (Guest): Thank you! I worked really hard on it, and I appreciate your support. I don't really do embarrassing endings, so I guess that's what made it so special! Thank you, and enjoy the sequel!

To Bluedog 197 (Guest): Better than Chamomile Tea? Wow, I am truly flattered! Thank you! I also loved the club scene, it took FOREVER to write, but once it was done I was thoroughly satisfied. Thanks, and peace to you too.

To Hannsbanans (Guest): Awesome pen name! And thank you!

To Fan24 (Guest): Phew! I didn't push the lemon, I am so glad I didn't. Sometimes when I get so into the scene I have to stop myself and drag myself away from the keyboard. Too much lemon equals a sour mind. Thanks for reviewing, enjoy the sequel!

**A/N: So you wanted a sequel? That's fantastic! Thanks for your support! You might hate me for this but instead of doing just a sequel I'm going to make Green Tea a trilogy. It just makes sense and I just want to cover every aspect of this idea. It might be a vague and fairly fluffy idea, but it's an idea nonetheless!**

**Summary for this Sequel: Raven's suspicious behavior causes alarm for everyone on the team; she begins to close herself up again, shutting herself out from even Beast Boy. How will he cope? Can he use his persuasive skills to bring her out again? Lots of ROMANCE! **

* * *

The Titans tower effervesced in the morning sun; the water surrounding the tower sparkled like diamonds. Seagulls swirled overhead precariously, and the City bustled with business. The brightness of the day pierced through the curtains of Raven's room, the light landing right on her eyes, awakening her from a deeply comforting slumber. She proceeded in moving her body but quickly realized that she was pinned beneath a heavy object. She looked and understood quickly that it was Beast Boy. She rapidly tapped him awake. "Beast Boy!" She hissed. "Wake up!"

His snoring abruptly ended and he opened his eyes slowly. "Yeah Rae?" He mumbled sleepily, his eyes drooping considerably.

"You're in my bed!" She nearly yelled.

Beast Boy awoke completely and looked at her, he gave her a smile. Raven suddenly remembered the events of yesterday, the dancing, the game, the kissing. She blushed deeply and Beast Boy pulled her closer for a kiss. "Morning beautiful."

Raven gave him a weak smile, slightly embarrassed of her memory gap. "Did we do what I think we did?" She asked him, she felt around her bed and noticed that she was naked. The silkiness of her sheets caressed her body and she blushed again. "I don't know why I'm blushing; I just can't believe how well I controlled my emotions."

Beast Boy chuckled and looked around the room; it looked like a tornado tore through it. "Well, you did your best." His eyes suddenly widened, he detached himself from Raven and fell back on his pillow. "OH MY GOD." He said dangerously.

Raven moved her head to his chest, snuggling closer to him. "What?" She groaned.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, a sad look coming across his face. "I didn't wear protection…" He whispered.

Raven sat up and laughed openly for what seemed like the first time in ages. "That's hilarious!" She continued to laugh and Beast Boy's befuddlement increased.

"Mind letting me in on the joke?" He said nervously, his eyes expressing the shock he felt from hearing her laugh.

"I'm half demon, meaning that it would take a SUPER miracle for me to get pregnant, you're human; meaning that it would be nearly impossible for you to get me pregnant." She snuggled in closer to him again. "The panic on your face was priceless." She mumbled.

Beast Boy's breathing slowed and he relaxed into the bed. "Thank god…" He whispered. He smoothed Raven's hair down. "You have a gorgeous laugh." He said, happily changing the subject. "I have to make you do it more often."

Raven resisted the urge to chuckle. "Am I going to get complements like this all the time?"

Beast Boy smiled widely. "Yup, now that you're my girlfriend you'll only receive worship from me." He kissed her head and Raven smiled. She could get used to this, a feeling of warmth overtook her and she relaxed more into him. "The sex was pretty good too, for a first timer." He concluded.

Raven sat up, clutching the sheet to her body. "Too much worship now." She mumbled.

Beast Boy pulled her into a kiss, it deepened and more clutter in her room began to cascade off the bookshelves. Raven detached herself and looked around, the room was in shambles. "Damnit." She whispered.

Beast Boy patted her back. "I'll help you clean it up." He said happily.

Raven rolled her eyes and wrapped her body in the sheet; she got up from the bed and tried to find her way to her closet. "What are we going to tell everyone?" Raven asked as she picked out her uniform for the day.

Beast Boy watched her in awe, still amazed that he became the luckiest guy in the world. He smiled at her backside while she snatched her leotard off a hangar. "We can tell them we're dating, if you want." He responded happily.

Raven turned around and pursed her lips. "I don't know if they would accept that yet, maybe we should keep it secret for a little while." The Team barely understood their friendly relationship; imagine their reaction to them _dating_.

"Whatever floats your boat Babe!" He shouted happily.

Raven glared at him. "Don't call me Babe."

Beast Boy chuckled. "Then call me Gar." Raven nodded and he watched her walk into her bathroom, he proceeded in picking through the rubble to find his night clothing, and he dressed quickly. Once he did he popped his head in the bathroom in time to see Raven struggling with her hair in the mirror. He kissed her cheek sweetly. "See you at breakfast." He whispered. He looked both ways before leaving her room; he raced to his room in record time and congratulated himself on becoming a man, the feeling of pure happiness and love washing over him made him feel invincible.

Raven brushed out her long purple hair, it still curled annoyingly at the end so Raven grabbed an elastic and twisted it into a ponytail. After a quick shower she left her room, her cloak billowing comfortingly around her. As she entered the Titans greeted her, Beast Boy was already there so Raven went to him.

"Yo, Raven, you're on the front page!" Cyborg shouted from the table.

Starfire and Jinx giggled. "You look most beautiful in your clubbing attire."

Raven blushed and levitated the paper to her. 'The Witch has a WILD side!' it read. Raven threw it down, ignoring the picture of herself getting out of the T-Car outside the club. Beast Boy smirked at her and placed a steaming mug in front of her. "Don't listen to them Rae, you're not a witch." He said softly.

Raven sipped the Green Tea that Beast Boy made her. "Thanks." She smiled at him and he allowed his hand to linger near hers for longer than normal.

Kid Flash took in the whole scene. "Um, are you two flirting?" He asked suspiciously.

"NO." They both shouted nervously. Beast Boy grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it in his mouth.

Raven yanked her hood on and levitated to the table. Starfire, Jinx, and Bee giggled excitedly next to her. "I had the most glorious night!" She gushed.

Bee smiled knowingly. "You and bird boy retired pretty early…" They all giggled again.

"Yes friends, I did not finish the movie. Instead I participated in my own version of the Strip Poker." Starfire giggled and the girls gushed more.

Robin reddened and turned the TV up louder. All the guys in the room frowned deeply. "Uh, Starfire?" Beast Boy sat next to Raven at the table.

"Yes friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"Shouldn't you keep that private?" Beast Boy reddened and Robin gave him a thumbs up from across the room.

Starfire smiled. "I was participating in the girl talk."

Jinx laughed and Wally face palmed. "Girl talk is PRIVATE." Jinx whispered into Starfire's ear.

Starfire laughed. "My apologies friends, I did not mean to discuss my coital encounters out loud."

The group cringed and Raven pulled down her hood. "Ew." She groaned.

Beast Boy smirked at her and she smirked back, the irony of a sweet secret between them. After a couple minutes the Titans were all crowded around the table, munching and talking about random events coming up. "Friend Raven, are you still mad about last night?" Starfire inquired with a mouth full of mustard covered waffles.

Jinx gave Raven a small smile. "Yeah, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Raven shook her head, nearly forgetting about her meltdown after the game. "I'm fine now." She moved her leg so it was touching Beast Boy's; he wrapped his ankle around hers. The subtleties of the action made her heart go crazy.

Cyborg stopped chewing. "Did Beast Boy make you feel better?" The group laughed.

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "For you information I only followed Raven to make sure she was okay."

Kid Flash narrowed his eyes. "Where did you go for the rest of the night?"

Beast Boy blushed. "I went to my room…"

The group cast him suspicious glares, but soon began breaking off into their own conversation. "You're a good liar…" Raven whispered to him.

Beast Boy touched her hand that was resting underneath the table. "Anything for you babe."

Raven nearly choked on her tea, she decided to join the conversation. "I had a great time last night." Raven said in her monotone.

Everyone looked at her and smiled. "Glorious!" Starfire shouted. "We shall do that more often."

Jinx and Bee laughed. "No, we actually need to be getting back to our Cities." Bee stood up and stretched. "Speedy is probably trashing the Tower as I speak." She complained.

Cyborg stood up and left the table. "I'll drive you back." He said happily.

Bee smiled. "Thanks Sparky."

Kid Flash made a gagging noise. "The amount of love in this room is sickening." Jinx hit him lightly on his arm. "OW!"

He was right, Starfire and Robin were flirting openly, and Beast Boy and Raven were off in their own conversation. The group cleaned up and said their goodbyes to Jinx, Flash, Bee, and Cyborg. "Don't wait up for me!" Cyborg yelled from the T-Car window. It drove down the driveway into the City, disappearing in the bustle of citizens.

"Alright Team, be on alert today, there might be trouble." Robin said.

Starfire kissed him on the cheek and looked at him seductively. "Please accompany me to my room Robin, I wish to _show_ you something…" Starfire purred and Robin reddened.

"Be on alert!" He said to Beast Boy and Raven. He was dragged from the room; Starfire zoomed down the halls, a secretive look adorned to her face.

Beast Boy pulled down Raven's hood. "Please accompany me to my Room, I wish to _show_ you something." He mimicked Starfire and wrapped his arms around Raven's torso.

Raven rolled her eyes. "That won't work on me." She said in monotone.

Beast Boy laughed and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "We should do something today, just us."

Raven sighed. "You heard Robin, there might be trouble today…"

Beast Boy nodded. "How about tonight?" He kissed her again, sending shivers down Raven's spine.

Raven put a hand to his chest. "I honestly don't ever want to see that club again." She gave him a smirk.

Beast Boy smiled. "I'm not taking you to a club; I'm taking you on a date." He blushed lightly. "A romantic one."

Raven reached her head up and kissed him on the lips firmly. "I would love that." She whispered.

"Ugh, I love it when you whisper." Beast Boy said.

Raven kissed him again, and Beast Boy squeezed her tighter to him. He deepened the kiss forcefully and Raven moaned against his lips. He moved his hands down to her butt; he gave it a light squeeze. Within moments the two were rolling around on top of the couch, touching, kissing, and exploring each other. Just when Beast Boy was about to remove her leotard the alarm bleared loudly, scaring the hell out of them both. "DAMN! That's such a cock block!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven shoved him off of her and fixed her ponytail. "Shh, we don't want them getting suspicious."

Beast Boy ran his hand through his hair and they looked quietly at each other. "I love you." He said to her, his eyes full of seriousness.

"I love you too." She smiled and Robin accompanied by Star zoomed in, looking even more frazzled then them both.

Robin hit some buttons on the monitor a couple times and sighed deeply. "Just a group of robbers." He looked at his team. "Titans GO!"

They took to the skies, Starfire carrying Robin, Raven flying, and Beast Boy in falcon form right next to Raven. The City looked up and smiled at their passing forms, they were the beacon of safety. The Team landed heavily in front of the bank being robbed, Robin approached slowly. "Come out with your hands up!" He shouted.

A few mumbled screams came from inside. "They have hostages!" Beast Boy shouted. The police began to arrive and also crowded around the entrance. Officers with large guns circled to the back and sides of the bank.

Robin looked at Starfire. "Blast a hole, we're going in!"

Starfire shot a few bolts at the entrance and the Titans rushed in. They took their stances and surveyed the scene. Five robbers armed with heavy artillery greeted them with snickers. A few employees and a handful of citizens cowered in fear underneath a desk. "This ends now." Robin sneered.

The leader of the robbers stepped forward and Robin flicked out his staff. "I don't think so." The crooks all smiled wickedly and in a flash, 3 of the robbers were shot down with Starfire's green bolts. Beast Boy turned into a bear and threw one of them out the entrance towards the police. The main robber who was talking raised his weapon. Raven threw up a shield around everyone and Robin smiled wickedly. "Ready to surrender?" He asked.

The robber looked from Robin to Raven, Raven kept her shield steady, her face hidden away beneath her cloak. "I'll shoot you before I surrender." The crook sneered.

The rest happened in what seemed to be slow motion, at the same time he shot the gun, Robin flipped into the air and brought his Eskrima stick down harshly on the robber, his head hit the floor with a loud 'thlunk'. Raven's eyes widened and her hood fell back, the stray bullet pierced right through her black powers, it zoomed right for her and pierced through her flesh, right in the chest.

"NO!" Beast Boy screamed and scrambled for her. He caught her just in time as she fell, blood already seeping onto her cloak, the dark ruby stain growing rapidly. It didn't make sense; her shield was up around everyone.

Tears filled his eyes, his mind buzzing with anger, fear, and shock. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" He screamed. Police rushed in and arrested the villain. Starfire approached Raven's body slowly, tears already streaming down her face.

Robin had a hand on his face, hiding his shock. The sound of sirens and sobbing filled the air. Beast Boy touched Raven's face, the softness of her cheek making the pain he was feeling worse. He checked her pulse as the ambulance workers arrived, she was still breathing. All sound became silent; Beast Boy could only feel his heart thrumming. Robin held Beast Boy back as he tried to follow her stretcher. The police and ambulance people shouted orders at them, Beast Boy saw the villains get carried away by the police, too much was happening, he couldn't keep up. His heart beat quickened and his head spun. The animals in his body all screaming at once to protect, follow, and pursue. Before he knew it the doors of the ambulance were shut, it sped off into the daylight and Beast Boy collapsed.

* * *

Raven awoke to a soft sound of wind blowing through leaves. The smell of lemons and peaches filled her nose and as she sat up, the soft padding beneath her slowed her down considerably. As her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, she looked around and realized that she was in a meadow, the lush green grass she was resting on blew against a wind, but Raven did not feel it. She looked up at the sky and realized it was not blue, but a medium purple. Small white flowers freckled the semi-tall grass and Raven sniffed the air. Lemons and peaches, it didn't make sense. It was very pleasant, for the moment.

Raven stood up and looked around, the meadow didn't look like it ended, but if she squinted hard enough she could see a stone archway, the white flowers curled around it vicariously. Her mind suddenly clicked and she tried to make a ball of her powers, they weren't working. "I'm in my mind." She whispered. "Damnit." Raven grunted and headed towards the decorative archway. The reason for her concern was because she hadn't planned on seeing her emoticlone's anytime soon, heck she hadn't seen them in months!

As she neared the archway the smell wafted towards her again. "Where are they and what's going on?" The grass swayed again to an invisible wind, Raven shivered for no reason. She exhaled deeply before going through the portal, the clamminess of its voxel passage consumed her body and she opened her eyes to another sight.

A large oak tree rose above her; the odd thing about it was that it was in a library. The library was huge, where the ceiling ended, she didn't know. Raven automatically knew what emotion lived here, Knowledge. "Hello?" She drawled out softly. She rolled her eyes and stumbled over a root of the tree. "Hello?" She shouted louder.

Raven went to the nearest library desk and ran her finger across the soft oak. The smell of lemons and peaches crossed her nose again and she nearly screamed in rage. "What is going on? Where are my emotions?" Raven slammed her palm on the desk, a loud sound echoing in the large library. The books made no response, and Raven pursed her lips.

"I'm right here." A voice drawled from behind her.

Raven jumped and spun around nearly screaming in shock. "Knowledge?"

"Present." The Raven emoticon stated, she pushed her glasses up her nose a little further.

Raven put a hand to her heart hoping it would slow down. "Mind explaining what is going on around here?" Raven nearly yelled.

The yellow clad looked around and narrowed her eyes at Raven. "You smell it don't you?" She whispered.

Raven face palmed. "OFCOURSE I SMELL IT! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Raven yelled.

The yellow emoticlone clenched her fist around the book she was carrying. "Follow me." She said nervously. Raven followed Knowledge up the stairs to another part of the library, they passed various books and when they approached another arch Raven sighed. Knowledge gave her a sharp look. "If you were smart you'd hold your questions until the end."

They went through the arch, the same cold clamminess Raven felt before returned stronger. The smell of Lemons and Peaches intensified and Raven nearly gagged. "What is that?"

Knowledge ignored her and Raven took in her surroundings. They were in Raven's normal surroundings, rocks and craters accompanied by rocky pathways and a red sky. "I thought we were going into another emoticlone's domain." Raven said as she crossed her arms.

Knowledge led her further down the pathway until all the other emoticlone's were present. Knowledge accredited Raven and gestured for her to take a seat on one of the large boulders.

Raven obliged and looked around at the other emotions. They were all here but some looked smaller than others. Happy skipped over to Raven and gave her a huge hug. "Hello Ravie-poo! I'm so glad you came!" She giggled and resumed her seat next to a small looking timid.

Knowledge stood in the middle of the clearing, she pushed up her glasses before looking at Raven. "As you know we forced you here."

Raven looked at the emotions, some smiled, and some dropped their heads. "I didn't know that, why am I here?"

"Well…" Knowledge sighed. "You were shot. The bullet pierced through our lung, but thanks to the smell you smell we are healed. Lemons and peaches were quite a surprise for everyone. Lemons and peaches saved your life."

"What?" Raven asked.

Knowledge looked at Happy. "First Happy has someone to introduce."

Happy giggled and pulled out a large metal cage from behind a boulder. She grabbed the rope and pulled it to the front of the group, inside the cage was a purple clad Raven, her eyes wide with adoration. She smiled happily, her cheeks a light shade of pink. "Who is this?" Raven asked Knowledge.

Happy giggled again. "This is my new friend Love! She's going to be around for quite a while." Happy spun around and hugged the cage.

Love waved at Raven, a knowing smile adorned on her lips. "Hello Raven." She said calmly.

Raven looked at Knowledge. "Why is she in a cage?"

Rage suddenly stood up, she was smaller than the rest but her red eyes glowed dangerously. "For your protection you idiot! The one you love is in grave danger! Knowledge you need to tell her!"

Knowledge snapped her fingers and Brave restrained Rage. "I don't need to tell her she already knows."

Raven stood up and crossed her arms. "What are you talking about? Know what?"

Knowledge adjusted her glasses. "Love is in a cage because Beast Boy is in danger." She lifted the book in her hand. "This is your life written out from start to finish, the path you are going on is grave and it doesn't end so well if you remain with him."

Love shivered and Raven took a step back. "No, that can't be true." She mumbled. "Why?"

"If I were to tell you, would there be a need for the others?" Knowledge asked.

Raven sighed and rubbed her temples. "You're not making sense." The smell of Lemons and Peaches wafted through the air again, this time infuriating her.

Rage growled. "Your powers are going to dwindle, you smell Lemons and Peaches, AND you healed twice as fast before you actually could die. Connect the dots." Brave clapped her hand over Rage's mouth.

Timid cowered in a corner. "Beast Boy will die, and it will be my entire fault."

Raven looked at them all; this was too much to take in at once. "Knowledge, are you saying that I'm not allowed to love Beast Boy?"

Knowledge shook her head. "It's too late not to love him; you will always love him forever. It will kill him in the end though."

Raven felt her heart beat quicken and the smell intensified. "Can someone please explain the smell?" She shouted.

Happy giggled and Knowledge shot her a glare. "Raven you already know."

Raven felt her vision blur and Knowledge snapped her fingers. "You need to push him away, or he will die along with the rest of your friends."

"I don't understand!" Raven screamed frantically.

Rage somehow got free of Brave's grasp. "You know what to DO!" She bellowed loudly. "YOU'RE A DEMON, REMEMBER THAT!" Her voice echoed and Brave constrained Rage once again.

Knowledge looked at Raven. "You already know." Knowledge gave her a sympathetic look and snapped her fingers.

* * *

Raven jolted awake in the infirmary room, the beeping of the machine next to her quickened and Raven took in her surroundings. It was a small room and Raven was dressed in a hospital gown. A chair next to her bed held the slumped form of Beast Boy; his head hung low and drool dripped from his mouth.

"Beast Boy!" She hissed. "Beast Boy wake up!" She said angrily.

Beast Boy snapped awake, blinking multiple times before noticing Raven's awakening. "RAVEN!" He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Thanks to Raven's powers a piece of glass across the room shattered. Beast Boy pulled away and kissed her forehead. "I was so worried!"

Raven sniffed the air suspiciously, waiting for lemons and peaches. "How long have I been out?"

Beast Boy frowned. "Three days." He grabbed her hand. "The bullet wound somehow healed, thankfully it went clean through."

Raven frowned again her chest aching and the Emoticlone's words echoing in her head. "Is everyone okay?" She asked.

Beast Boy nodded and kissed Raven's forehead again. "I was so afraid, what happened?" He sat next to her on the hospital bed and Raven rested her head against his chest.

Raven sucked in her emotions, what was she supposed to tell him? Was she supposed to push him away, tell him he's in danger? Raven bit her lip. "I'm so selfish." She reached her head up and kissed Beast Boy on the lips. Not heeding their warnings at all.

Beast Boy was surprised for the moment but he went along with it. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. He groaned against her lips, not ever wanting to let go. Raven smirked and moved so her body was straddling his. He ran his hands down her hips and over the curve of her butt. Raven forgot about her powers and the infirmary began to dissemble. Within moments the contents of the cabinets spilled out. Raven knew she was being selfish, but she didn't want to follow her Emoticlone's advice. She wanted Beast Boy, something in her craved for him.

She broke away suddenly her stomach lurching in pain. She fell off the bed and curled into a ball. "Raven?" Beast Boy kneeled next to her and Raven felt nausea take over her body. It rippled through her and her stomach lurched in pain again. "RAVEN, what's happening?" Beast Boy shouts. "CYBORG, ROBIN!" He leaves her and runs into the hallway.

Raven turned over on her back, the cold floor helping her nausea slip away. "Something's wrong." The smell of Lemons and Peaches attack her nose again. "I have to listen to my emotions, I have to say goodbye to Beast Boy." Raven presses the back of her hands into her eyes, willing the dreadful feeling to dissipate, it never does.

The Team suddenly crowd into the room; Raven allows them to help her up. She sighs as he powers throw open shelves and cabinets. Cyborg looks at her suspiciously. "Raven, are you okay?"

Raven avoids Beast Boy's gaze, Starfire pats her shoulder and Raven shrugs it off. "Leave me alone." She says deeply.

The Team quiets for a moment, as soon as Robin is about to say something Raven melts into the floor, leaving the Titans alone in the infirmary.

* * *

Raven's chest starts to cramp up, her insides burn and her head pounds. "What's going on?" She nearly screams. Her bookshelf falls over into a heap on the floor, books bend unnaturally and pages tear into shreds. She was completely healed, so where was all this pain coming from? Her breathing becomes erratic and she ignores the knocking from her door. "Go away!"

"Friend Raven we only wish to know what is happening!" Starfire's muffled voice sounds from behind the door.

"Raven, what's going on?" Robin shouts while pounding on her door.

"What happened at the shooting?" Cyborg says.

Beast Boy's mumbled growls causes everyone to stop pestering. Raven hears a few thumps and before she knows it her door is ripped off its hinges. Beast Boy's face s twisted in fury. "You are not shutting me out anymore! Stand up and tell me to my face what is happening!" He nearly shouts, he dodges a textbook that flies through the air.

Raven didn't even notice that she was on the floor, wetness touches her face and she realizes exactly what her emoticlone's were talking about. She was crying, and she knew exactly why. It all made sense, Beast Boy was in danger. Realization hits her like a ton of bricks, or a locomotive train. She stands up suddenly, knowing what she has to do. "Go away! All of you!" The Titans figures shuffle around the doorway and Beast Boy moves closer. He cups her face in his hand, more clutter flying in the air like a tornado around them.

Raven's powers were out of control. She couldn't handle the revelation of what was going on with her, it was too much. She batted his hand away. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her eyes lit up in white fury, Beast Boy was flung backwards suddenly, landing on the other Titans in the doorway. Raven raised her hands and tried to teleport but she couldn't, her powers seemed to stop working. The spinning and flying clutter of her room seemed to abruptly cut off. They disappeared into the pain inside her…

Beast Boy's furious face was once again in her line of vision. The tears spilling down her face was quite a sight to see for the team. Raven avoided his gaze and winced at his abrasiveness when he grabbed her arms. "I will NOT leave you alone. What's happening with you? Why are your powers out of control?"

Raven bit her lip, not wanting him to know. "You're in danger, you can't be near me. You just can't." At that moment Raven thought of the perfect thing to say to get him to leave her alone forever. She looked into his eyes. "I don't love you, I never have."

His face drooped suddenly and the Titans standing in her doorway seemed to freeze. Beast Boy let go of her arms, sadness dripping from his soul like water in a stream. Raven didn't want to say that, but she had to keep him safe. "Liar." He mumbled.

Raven's head shot up. "What?"

"You're a liar." He looked even angrier now, his need for her was pouring out of his very soul. "You do love me; you're just trying to hurt me." He really did look hurt, and that made Raven feel worse.

Raven sniffled, she hated crying. She hated how much he knew her, she hated how she tried to shut him out again and she failed. "I'm telling the truth." She said unconvincingly.

He grabbed her hand in his again; tiny little balls of warmth heated her face. "Stop lying to yourself." He leaned forward and planted a deep kiss onto her lips. The kiss was passionate, sweet, and everything in between. "I love you." He said when he broke away. The Team awed in the background, Starfire squealing in delight.

This was wrong, all wrong. He was in grave danger; he was literally digging his own grave. Raven knew, what was going to happen, he needed to heed her warnings, _but he is too stubborn_. She took a tentative step backwards. "You're in danger, because I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me! It's obviously not as long as the first one, but I am doing a trilogy. You probably all have questions. I hope that wasn't confusing, if I could go back I would've changed a couple more things, but I've been doing that for weeks. Please like it…**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! Give me your opinion and tell me what you honestly think. Any predictions?**

**Trilogy:**

**-Raven's pregnant!**

**-We will delve into the mystery of Lemons and Peaches**

**-What about that date, will Beast Boy even want to go on it now?**

**-What's going to happen to the team?**

**-Why is Beast Boy in danger?**

**-WHO IS GOING TO DIE?**

**Bet you can't wait…**


End file.
